1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to providing a process and apparatus for operating a vehicle or power plant solely on water for fuel.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The need for more economical energy sources is evident to many Americans. Hybrid automobiles, using electrical energy to reduce oil use, ethanol powered cars and hydrogen engines are all useful. The invention described herein is in alignment with these attempts to provide economical power and transportation.
Skinnes, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,612 described a method for operating an engine by cyclic thermochemical processes in place of a combustion reactor. The invention disclosed herein differs from U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,612 in that chemicals other than water are not required, and a spark of some sort is utilized to catalyze the energy producing reaction.
Motohisa Kamijo, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,699, illuminated a fuel processing system for reforming hydrocarbon fuel. The process and apparatus in the present invention is a simplification in that it does not require hydrocarbon fuel.
Ovshinsky, et al, presented a hydrocarbon powered internal combustion engine in U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,706. The innovation described in this application does not require combustion or a continuous stream of air.
Shah, et al, produced a design for a hydrogen production method, creating synthesis gas, and involving combustion, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,750. The invention currently applied for requires neither synthesis gas or combustion.
Flessner, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,044, describes an electrolyzer for generating hydrogen and oxygen, exhaust gas being recycled through the electrolyzer, and hydrogen and oxygen stored in pressurized tanks, an air intake port open to the atmosphere, an expander, pressurized tanks, compressors and catalytic converters among other equipment are required which add to the weight and lower vehicle efficiency in the case of transportation embodiments. In addition, pressurized tanks of these gases may lead to spectacular explosions in the event of automobile collisions, which are an everyday event in the US.
Emil Riegel, in Industrial Chemistry, 1937, outlines the voltages necessary for decomposition of water, with 25% sodium hydroxide addition, and gives the opinion that electrolysis is the method of choice where hydrogen and oxygen are required for operation of a method and apparatus.
Yalin, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,340,129, describes optical spark plug equipment useful in a water reformation engine.
In the webpage www.geocities.com/hydrogenpower1/experiments/simple_electrolyzer.html a simple electrolyzer is demonstrated which produces one gallon per hour of gas, using 12 volts and 2 amps.
The webpage www.waterfuelcell.org/WFCprojects/Tero/series_cell_v1.2.pdf provides the information that 4000 liters of oxyhydrogen gas from unsegregatdd electrolysis of water must be produced to equal the fuel energy of gasoline. Further, 3000 liters per hour of this oxyhydrogen gas would be required to idle a car engine.
In the webpage www.brownsgas.com/brownsgaswaterasfuel.html Jules Verne is referenced from his novel Mysterious Island, 1871, supporting the theory that water decomposed by electricity will one day be used as fuel.